okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Okie
Really is the third album by the solo artist J. J. Cale, originally from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Several songs from the album were later covered by other artists, including "I Got the Same Old Blues", by Eric Clapton, Captain Beefheart, Bobby Bland, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and Bryan Ferry; "Anyway the Wind Blows", by Brother Phelps in 1995 and Bill Wyman's Rhythm Kings in 1999; and "Cajun Moon", by Herbie Mann on his 1976 album Surprises with vocals by Cissy Houston, by Poco on their album Cowboys & Englishmen, and by Randy Crawford in Naked and True (1995). "I'd Like to Love You, Baby" was covered by Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers in 2003, appearing on their 2009 album, The Live Anthology. Tracks 2-10 were recorded at Columbia Studio B in Nashville, Tennessee in May 1973. Tracks 4 & 8 were recorded at Woodland Studio B in Nashville, Tennessee in May 1973. Tracks 6-10 were recorded at Woodland Studio B in July 1973. Track 11 was recorded on August 2, 1973 at J.J. Cale's house in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Tracks 9 and 5 were recorded at his house on October 4, 1973 and December 5 1973, respectively. Tracks 1, 7, & 10 were recorded at Bradley's Barn in Mount Juliet, Tennessee on November 20, 1973. Content Track listing All songs written by J. J. Cale except where noted. # "Crying" — 2:35 # "I'll Be There (If You Ever Want Me)" — 2:24 # "Starbound" — 1:58 # "Rock and Roll Records" — 2:10 # "The Old Man and Me" — 2:06 # "Everlovin' Woman" — 2:12 # "Cajun Moon" — 2:14 # "I'd Like to Love You Baby" — 2:52 # "Anyway the Wind Blows" — 3:24 # "Precious Memories" — 2:11 # "Okie" — 1:57 # "I Got the Same Old Blues" — 2:59 Personnel ;J. J. Cale * J. J. Cale — Vocals, Guitar, Gut Slide Guitar ;Additional Musicians * Tommy Cogbill — Bass (Tracks: 2-10) * Karl Himmel — Drums (Tracks: 2-10) * Jerry Smith — Piano (Tracks: 2-10) * Harold Bradley — Guitar (Tracks: 2-10) * Grady Martin — Guitar (Tracks: 2-10) * George Tidwell — Trumpet (Tracks: 3, 4, & 8) * Dennis Goode — Trombone (Tracks: 3, 4, & 8) * Billy Pruett — Saxophone (Tracks: 3, 4, & 8) * Tim Drummond — Bass (Tracks: 3, 4, & 8) * Jerry Whitehurst — Keyboards (Tracks: 3, 4, & 8) * Tommy Cogbill - Bass (Tracks: 6 & 12) * Kenny Malone — Drums (Tracks: 1, 6-7, 10, & 12) * Hargus Robbins — Piano (Tracks: 6 & 12) * Mac Gayden — Guitar (Tracks: 6 & 12) * Joel Green — Bass (Tracks: 9, 5, & 11) * Terry Perkins — Drums (Tracks: 9, 5, & 11) * Paul Davis — Guitar (Tracks: 9, 5, & 11) * Weldon Myrick — Steel Guitar (Track: 5) * Farrell Morris — Percussion (Tracks: 1, 7, & 10) * Beegie Cruzer — Keyboards (Tracks: 1, 7, & 10) * Reggie Young — Guitar (Tracks: 1, 7, & 10) * Red Spivey — Piano (Track: 10) * Mike Leech — Bass (Tracks: 1 & 10) * Joel Green — Bass (Track: 7) ;Production * Audie Ashworth — Producer, Engineer (Tracks: 5, 9, 11) * Joe Leach — Engineer: Tracks 1, 7, & 10) * Stan Hutto — Engineer: Tracks 2-10) * Rick Horton — Engineer: 4, 6-10, 12) * Rusty Gabbard — Co-Writer: Track 2) * Ray Price — Co-Writer: Track 2) * J.B.F. Wright — Writer: Track 10) External Links * Amazon Category:1973 albums Category:J. J. Cale albums Category:Tulsa albums Category:Blues albums Category:Americana albums Category:Tulsa Sound albums Category:Shelter Records albums